


Failed Plan

by DraculaN666



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alguien se quedó con hambre al final... probablemente yo, Cositas subidas de tono, Cuando te enamoras no siempre pierdes, Drabble de tres mil palabras damn it, Dudas existenciales, Fluffy?, Intento de drabble, Lof al por mayor, M/M, No deberían dejarme usar tags, Un poco muy dulce, no se usar tags, premio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: El plan era simple. Seducir y tenerlo en la palma de su mano. Que lo deseara al punto de sólo tenerlo a él y sólo a él en mente.Entonces, piensa a veces Oharano, ¿qué salió mal?Ah, cierto, él no era quien debía enamorarse.





	Failed Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando digan que harán un drabble como premio de un juego intenten... pues, que sea un drabble.
> 
> A ver carajo, ¿de dónde salieron 3,500 palabras?
> 
> No sé...
> 
> Nada es mío, todo de la hermosa Amase Shiori.
> 
> Es algo así como un semi-AU muy OoC. Lo siento T-T9 Hirota y Oharano son personajes difíciles para mi. Está basado en una idea que tuve hace muchos meses peor que nunca pude concretar. Es muy diferente pero tienen la misma esencia. Cuando me dijeron algo de "Sugar Daddy" me acordé y pensé en Oharano como un playboy buscando quién lo mantenga... pero no pude, no se me hace un personaje así.
> 
> En fiiiiiiin.
> 
> Liz BL, aquí ta, todo tuyo. No es una maravilla pero de kokoro para ti :3

**1**

El plan era intentar remolonear un poco más en la cama. Hubo otra época, tiempos mejores o peores según se vieran, en el que le era imposible el pensamiento de estar sin hacer nada. Su cuerpo necesitaba estar en movimiento constante. Por eso no había dejado el rugby por mucho que no disfrutara totalmente el juego. Era una excusa para mantenerse activo.

Pero como se ha dicho, eran otros tiempos. Otra época que ya no valía la pena recordar.

Los ruidos en la parte de abajo de la casa le indicaron que había visita. Y de la ruidosa.

Bufó exasperado. Cuando planeó todo aquello no había contado con nada de eso.

Oharano se sabía hermoso, muy hermoso sin duda. Nunca le importó demasiado en su época de jugador. Su apariencia era lo de menos considerando el deporte que era su hobby. Pero una lesión en su rodilla acabó con cualquier idea de un futuro en el mismo. No es que lo tuviera, realmente, pero dejar de jugar en su segundo año de preparatoria le hizo plantearse muchas cosas.

Fue una casualidad que le vieran por la calle y alguien decidiera que tenía la imagen perfecta para ser modelo. Tenía el porte, la elegancia y hasta la actitud agria ideal para ello y estaba en un punto de su vida donde realmente no sabía lo que quería hacer. Se dejó llevar porque a veces la vida es así y Oharano rara vez piensa demasiado en las cosas que no le importan.

Sin embargo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado hundido en ese mundo. Las cosas parecen bellas y fáciles, pero, como en todo, tiene un lado oscuro del que pocos hablan. Tuvo muchas ofertas de trabajo, como es obvio, pero con ellas venían insinuaciones y peticiones poco decorosas con la ilusa idea de que a él le interesaba llegar a la cima y estar sobre todos, viéndolos como cucarachas sólo porque era hermoso.

Y sí, hubo un tiempo donde deseaba estar por encima de todos, jugando rugby. Pero eso ya no era posible.

Abandonó todo a la mitad sin remordimiento alguno, pensando que, en otro lugar, habría algo mucho mejor, algo que le sacara una sonrisa de verdad. Algo que pudiera realmente disfrutar.

Y ahora, no sabe cómo terminó en esa situación. Ha pensado mucho en ello, la verdad, pero no hay nada claro. Vagó mucho tiempo sin rumbo, buscando y buscando y buscando sin encontrarse a sí mismo ni eso que tanto anhelaba su corazón.

Es irónico pensar que las cosas realmente comenzaron cuando sentía que ya nada podía ser peor. La lluvia era fuerte, lo recuerda por el resfriado de muerte que tuvo después, el cielo estaba oscuro y turbio, no daba tregua a nadie. En menos de dos minutos estaba calado hasta los huesos, rumiando contra la vida y el mundo. Las calles estaban casi vacías y el único lugar que encontró fue debajo de la entrada de un café. No quiso entrar por su precaria situación, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto duraría aquella terrible lluvia. Su cuerpo tiritaba de frío y casi podía ver el vaho de su aliento al salir.

 _Jodido_. Así era como estaba. No tenía empleo, aunque tuviera dinero guardado de su tiempo de modelo no era algo que fuera a durar eternamente. No estudiaba porque nunca pensó qué le gustaría hacer y la época de exámenes siempre se le pasaba. Había una apatía perpetua en su vida. No le importaba lo que pensaran sus padres o su hermano. Hace unos años, quizás, le hubiera importado más. Pero ahora, en ese momento, todo le daba igual.

Oharano dio un brinco poco elegante en su lugar cuando la puerta del café se abrió a sus espaldas.

—¿Oharano? —fue el llamado que lo cambió todo.

**2**

Decir que le sorprendía que Hirota-sempai tuviera, de entre todas las cosas, un pequeño café restaurante sería mentir. El hombre amaba a la comida más de lo que amaba a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Era un lugar pequeño y acogedor. La clientela era más de gente que se había enamorado del ambiente y la comida que de personas que pasaran de casualidad por ahí. Mucho tenía que ver que establecimientos con más fama comenzaran a abrir negocios cerca, sin embargo, las cosas parecían funcionar e ir con la corriente. Al menos Hirota así lo veía porque no le preocupaba no tener el lugar abarrotado de gente esperando su turno. En realidad, el lugar era de un conocido que ya era muy mayor como para dedicarle demasiado tiempo al negocio y que pensaba retirarse pronto. Dejaba que Hirota viviera en la parte de arriba y manejara el negocio hasta que estuviera totalmente familiarizado en su manejo y poder tener el control total.

Su humor explosivo era el mismo de siempre, su cuerpo era tan robusto como lo recordaba y la comida que preparaba era lo mejor que había comido en años. Quizás porque se la vivía en un mundo donde la gente prestaba demasiada atención a los carbohidratos que consumía que al sabor. O que al vivir solo se la pasaba comiendo comida precocinada que sabía a plástico. Quizás era un poco de todo y cuando menos se dio cuenta, se encontraba yendo todos los días a comer ahí, a la misma hora.

Nunca, como se mencionó, había demasiada gente, pero había una hora en especial en la que no pasaba por ahí ni un alma. Donde, según supo después, su senpai se relajaba un poco o preparaba algunos postres según fuera el caso.

La cosa es, que Oharano se sabe hermoso, muy hermoso. Y también manipulador. En su época engatusó suficientes mujeres como para perfeccionar el arte de la seducción y sabía que también funcionaba con hombres. Nunca le había llamado la atención, pero estando ahí día tras día, lamentando que no abrieran los domingos, fue que lo pensó cuidadosamente.

Hirota siempre cocinaba especialmente para él, que era algo remilgoso a la hora de comer verduras y alimentos crudos. Cuidaba que la comida fuera balanceada pero que al mismo tiempo satisficiera el paladar del rubio. Le regañaba constantemente por su forma de ser tan despreocupada, despotricando en su contra, aunque sin llegar a ser tan explosivo o agresivo como en preparatoria.

Se vio a sí mismo deseando verle todos los días, tener esa atención única y exclusivamente para su persona. Estaba acostumbrado a tener la atención de las personas, sí, eso no lo iba a negar. Pero generalmente era una atención que poco o nada le importaba. Pero la atención que Hirota le dirigía era totalmente diferente. La disfrutaba con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago y un dolor punzante en el pecho. Se estaba volviendo codicioso con eso.

Así que no dudó en comenzar un ligero coqueteo. Nada demasiado obvio pero lo suficientemente firme para que, poco a poco, su intención fuera clara.

Eran toques ligeros, caricias sutiles, sonrisas suaves en los momentos ideales, elogios disfrazados de sarcasmos que Hirota, no siendo nada tonto, captaba a la perfección.

Tuvo sus dudas, por supuesto, por mucho que él fuera hermoso, no quería decir que todo hombre caería a sus pies. Por aquello de la heterosexualidad. Sin embargo, tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa de triunfo ante el primer sonrojo por parte de su senpai, los ligeros tartamudeos después de sus halagos y los visibles estremecimientos ante el toque de sus pieles.

Se vio a sí mismo disfrutándolo también, porque el cuidado y las atenciones se intensificaron. Hirota fue tímido al comenzar intentar tener más contacto, dudoso, como si estuviera confundiendo las obvias intenciones de Oharano, quien no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando Hirota alejo su mano, abochornado cuando sintió que estaba pasándose de la raya y tomándose confianzas que no le correspondían.

Le tomó por el cuello de su camisa y le jaló a un beso demandante que dejó, esperaba, más que clara hasta dónde podía llegar con él.

A donde quisiera, obviamente.

**3**

Vuelve a remolonear en la cama ante el recuerdo, disfrutando el placentero cosquilleo en su entrepierna cuando su vívida imaginación le trae imágenes de aquella primera vez en que todo comenzó.

Por muy tímido que quisiera parecer al principio, rápidamente Hirota dejó salir todo lo que quemaba en su pecho. Las marcas de sus besos y sus mordidas tardaron días en desaparecer. Le gustaba marcar territorio, como si quisiera asegurarse de que, si alguien más husmeaba entre los muslos de Oharano, vieran que alguien ya anduvo por ahí y que no tenía buen carácter. En sus caderas quedaron marcas de las grandes y fuertes manos que le estrujaron con algo de saña mientras arremetía en su interior con fuerza. Hirota era grande en muchos sentidos y su cuerpo irradiaba un calor abrasante, tanto que a Oharano le gustaba enredar sus piernas en las caderas del mayor y abrazarse todo lo que podía a su cuerpo.

Bufó nuevamente exasperado al escuchar más ruido en la parte de abajo, saliendo abruptamente de sus fantasías. Hirota debería estar ahí haciendo algo al respecto con lo que provocaba su solo recuerdo.

Lo sedujo con todo lo que tenía, intentando ganar totalmente la atención de Hirota, tenerlo siempre para sí comiendo de su mano y teniendo sexo duro y desenfrenado cuando hiciera falta.

Sin embargo, le jodió bastante darse cuenta que no era el único que quería la atención de su senpai. Al menos estaba seguro que sexualmente de momento era el único peleando por ese puesto. Pero aparte de la comida, Hirota amaba muchas cosas más. Como el rugby, el cual practicaba de vez en cuando con sus ex compañeros de preparatoria. Y amaba a sus compañeros también, a los cuales les daba más atención de la requerida. Era casi un ritual que Ohiei, Shinishi, Mutsumi, Raita o hasta Sekizan pasaran de vez en cuando al restaurante a comer y charlar. Se mostraron efusivos por ver a Oharano, por supuesto, pero no era el centro de atención. Le molestaba la confianza que se tomaba Raita-senpai al abrazar demasiado a Hirota. Sabía que era algo común en el chico, pero abrazar por más de diez segundos a Hirota son más de diez segundos de los necesarios.

Y luego estaba Hirota, ignorándolo totalmente cuando había visita, como si de pronto Oharano se esfumara para dar paso sólo a sus amigos.

Como en ese momento. Era domingo, su día de descanso, pero seguramente los senpais habían organizado alguna reunión como tanto les gustaba y ahora tenía que estar solo en esa enorme y fría cama con un calentón por andar pensando en cosas que no debía.

A veces Oharano se preguntaba si Eiichi lo amaba tanto como lo hacía él. Porque ese era parte del problema, o quizás era el problema en sí mismo. Había ideado todo un plan para tener a Hirota a sus pies, cumpliendo todos sus caprichos y no tener que preocuparse demasiado del futuro, de momento. Pero parecía que algo había salido terriblemente mal y ahora era Etsugo quien podría ponerse a sus pies con tal de tener su atención sólo para él.

Enterró el rostro en la almohada, soltando un suspiro de frustración y luego inhalando con fuerza el aroma de Hirota.

Nada nunca le salía bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar acostado? Ya pasa de medio día —no escuchó en que momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

A pesar del reproche, Hirota lucía bastante animado, lo cual no mejoraba para nada su humor.

Oharano le dirigió una mirada aburrida, intentando no dejar ver su frustración antes de levantarse de la cama, totalmente desnudo, disfrutando del sonrojo y el estremecimiento que eso provocó en Hirota, antes de comenzar a buscar su ropa.

—Ya me voy, tranquilo —dijo poniéndose los pantalones y preguntándose qué habrá sido de su playera.

No es que no le incluyeran en sus planes, sus senpais siempre parecían felices de hacer reuniones con mucha gente, pero él se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar en ese ambiente, relegado a una esquina, comiendo en silencio o respondiendo escuetamente si alguien le hacía una pregunta. Parte de la culpa la tenía él, por supuesto, pero no podía concentrarse o mantenerse sereno cuando todo lo que quería era correrlos a todos y que Hirota sonriera tan radiante sólo por estar con él.

—No tienes que irte —comentó el mayor al verle casi totalmente vestido—. Haremos una barba…

Posó sus labios en los del mayor, cortando la oración. Era un beso tranquilo, suave. Las manos de Oharano se perdieron en el oscuro cabello de Hirota, desordenándolo más de lo que ya lo tenía y disfrutó de esas manos rodeando su cintura. Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos y el calor subía tan rápido que sería muy fácil dejarse llevar y terminar enredados en la cama, disfrutando de más carisias, más de esa lengua juguetona que siempre irrumpía de golpe en su boca casi con sed, como si quisiera beberse hasta el último suspiro de Oharano y que éste le entregaría gustoso si así se lo pidiera.

Para sorpresa de Hirota, fue Oharano quien terminó el beso. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía que el rubio intentaba mantenerle siempre a su lado, sobre todo si tenían visitas.

Pero en esta ocasión sólo observó como el rubio terminaba de juntar sus cosas y le dirigía una sonrisa que intentaba parecer socarrona pero que no hacían brillar sus ojos con esa maldad picara tan característica del otro.

—Nos vemos luego —le escuchó susurrar mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras de forma silenciosa, sin hacerse notar a los invitados.

Lo cual era estúpido, todo el mundo sabía que Oharano estaba ahí y que Hirota había subido por él en un nuevo intento para que les hiciera compañía. Había algo extraño en el beso y la despedida que definitivamente no le gustó para nada al mayor.

La barbacoa tendría que esperar un poco.

**4**

El tirón en su brazo le sorprendió tanto que no puso nada de resistencia. No es que la fuera a poner, de todas formas. Hirota le había atraído de nuevo hasta sus brazos, cubriéndolo con su calor. Su cuerpo suave y tibio le gustaba para abrazarlo todo el tiempo, enterrando el rostro en el cuello del mayor y ronronear de gusto.

—¿Estás enojado? —la voz de Eiichi vibró por todo su cuerpo, su aliento cálido en la curvatura de su cuello le hizo aferrarse más a su cuerpo.

—No —respondió el rubio porque realmente no lo estaba.

En realidad, no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía en ese momento, con todos los pensamientos anteriores aun bailando en su cabeza, frustrándole.

—¿Entonces? —insistió el mayor, separándose un poco de su cuerpo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —preguntó ahora sí un poco molesto por separarse de él.

—Pareces molesto.

—Yo siempre parezco molesto.

—Más de lo normal —gruñó Hirota, algo ofuscado por sus evasivas.

Se mantuvieron la mirada un largo rato, retándose sabiendo que en algún momento alguno de los dos tendría que flaquear con su terquedad.

De nuevo, para sorpresa de Hirota, fue Oharano quien no resistió demasiado, soltando un bufido al desviar la mirada y separarse totalmente de su abrazo.

—No es nada —insistió el rubio, porque en su mente había demasiados pensamientos confusos que eran difíciles de poner en palabras.

_Quiero que seas feliz de estar conmigo. Quiero que me pongas más atención a mí, sólo a mí. Quiero que me ames como yo lo hago. Quiero que tu maldito día libre sea mío y de nadie más. Quiero tantas cosas y a la vez no quiero decirte nada porque tampoco es que estés obligado a darme nada._

¿Cómo podía poner todo eso en palabras sin sentirse tan avergonzado como para morir en el intento?

No podía, así de simple.

Con el tiempo, olvidaba a veces Oharano, Hirota había aprendido a leerle bien. Sus berrinches, sus sarcasmos. Todo aquello que no ponía en palabras, pero lo decía con gruñidos y miradas socarronas las entendía perfectamente. Era mejor fingir no darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles porque te sentías más en control contigo mismo y con la situación. Te hace sentir menos vulnerable el creer que nadie puede leerte a la perfección y si hay algo que Etsugo odia con el alma es sentirse vulnerable y no tener el control de las cosas. Se supone que está ahí para controlarlo todo y tener todo lo que desea, aunque sabe no es así desde el principio.

Hirota sonríe porque _sabe_ , muy en el fondo sabe qué es lo que pasa. Y es absurdo, porque Oharano es hermoso, es inteligente, es a veces un dolor en el culo sinceramente, pero aun así podría tener a quien sea cuando quisiese. Y está ahí, por voluntad propia. A veces ni el propio Hirota se lo cree. Piensa que en cualquier momento toda esa bonita ilusión se desvanecerá en el viento y el despertará solo con su misma simple y aburrida vida.

Así que no se permite ser vanidoso en ningún momento ni creerse con el poder de tener a Oharano comiendo de su palma. Porque realmente no es lo que él quiere. Quiere tener a Oharano a su lado, sonriendo como maldito para después darle un beso. Quiere sus tontas peleas a la hora de comer porque Oharano peleará hasta el cansancio para no comer la ración de verduras, diciendo las mil formas de obtener nutrientes sin necesidad de probar algo tan horrible y él sonreirá porque dirá todo eso mientras come. Eso es todo lo que quiere y sonríe mucho más al entender al fin, por completo y sin dudas, que Oharano también quiere eso y le da miedo pedirle.

Carraspea intentando ocultar su sonrisa antes de que Oharano regrese su mirada a él y se enfade por creer que se está burlando. Se acerca de nuevo para estrecharle entre sus brazos y soltar un suspiro tan patéticamente enamorado que lo va a negar hasta la muerte.

Los brazos de Oharano le envuelven inmediatamente, aferrándose con fuerza a él.

—He estado pensando —comienza el mayor intentando rellenar el incómodo silencio, paseando sus manos por la espalda del rubio, disfrutando del estremecimiento del cuerpo entre sus brazos—, que deberías mudarte conmigo, odio que vayas a casa.

El cuerpo de Oharano se congela automáticamente en ese abrazo tan reconfortante.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué? —suelta en algo parecido a un chillido.

Intenta separarse de esos brazos que se cierran con más firmeza en su cintura.

—Duermes aquí seis de los siete días de la semana, has invadido mi armario y mi baño. Ni siquiera sabía que existen tantos tratamientos para el cabello.

—Hay un mundo lejos del champú y el acondicionador…

—La cuestión es —interrumpe antes de que el rubio intente cambiar el tema—, que deberías vivir conmigo. Ser lo primero que vea al despertar y lo último antes de dormir. Te haré trabajar hasta el agotamiento en la cafetería, seguro tu cara atrae más clientes.

—¡Sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo! —Masculla ofendido el rubio, separándose para chocar sus miradas.

—Obviamente, ¿creías que era por tu adorable personalidad?

Oharano está tan listo para salir gritando pestes después de soltarle un par de golpes y luego ahogarse en helado de chocolate y llorar viendo películas lacrimosas que el beso que recibe le toma desprevenido.

Es suave, cálido y dulce. No tiene ningún tinte sexual como todas las caricias que compartes y los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo le atraen más que es imposible distinguir dónde comienza uno y dónde termina el otro.

—No seas idiota —es lo primero que masculla Hirota al separarse, intentando con todo lo que tiene no reírse—. Te quiero conmigo porque te amo, pensé que lo sabías.

Y no, no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de qué es lo que Hirota podría amar de él. Sin un futuro claro y con su agría personalidad. Sólo una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo, ¿qué más podría ofrecerle buen sexo de vez en cuando? Era obvio que nunca había pensado que Hirota podría amarle a él, teniendo tantas personas a su alrededor mucho mejores.

—Deja de pensar estupideces —le cortó el hilo de pensamientos al ver su cara compungida, sabiendo lo autodestructivo que a veces era el rubio consigo mismo—. Hay mucho tiempo para pensar en el futuro. Lo único que tienes que pensar ahora es en cómo traer tus cosas para acá… sino es que ya tienes todo acá.

Las dudas, como era obvio, seguían abarrotando la mente de Etsugo, pero fue ver la sonrisa ilusionada de Eiichi, sentir sus manos en su cuerpo y sus labios sobre los suyos para pensar que definitivamente era la mejor decisión que iba a tomar en años.

—¡Hirota! ¡Tenemos hambre! —gritó una voz a lo lejos, despertándolos de su pequeña burbuja roja.

El mayor estuvo a punto de contestar hasta que sintió un repentino empujón que lo mandó hasta la cama, la cual crujió bajo su peso. Se sorprendió bastante al ver la fuerza que desplegó Oharano para lograr tal proeza.

—¿Qué demo…? —Intentó quejarse, pero se le cortó la respiración cuando Oharano subió sobre sus caderas y frotó las dos semi erecciones dentro de sus pantalones, haciéndole soltar un jadeo de gusto.

—Eiichi —ronroneó Oharano en su oído, frotando todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, concentrándose más que nada sobre su erección, la cual estrujó con una de sus manos hasta asegurarse que estuviera bien despierta—. Yo también tengo hambre.

Definitivamente, la barbacoa tendría que esperar todavía un poco más.

**Author's Note:**

> Algún día haré un lemon de ellos, pero hoy no es el día, lo siento :c


End file.
